Cyrans
by Empty Corpse
Summary: Cyrix est persécuté par Hans qui finalement va avoir besoin de son aide. Leur relation créateur/créé va être amenée à changer /VOXMAKERS - CYRIX x HANS/


_Fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire fin 2015 dans l'optique de l'offrir à Cyrix à Japan 2016. Finalement je ne l'ai pas fait pour des raisons qui ne regardent que lui et moi._

 _Mais j'ai quand même fini par la finir (oui.) pour faire plaisir à quelques amis ! (Donc faites pas gaffe aux incohérences genre Mad-Dog et 123Lunatic qui sont des Vox dedans.)_

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, l'ordinateur de Cyrix était infesté de spam et de pop-up malgré ses puissants anti-virus. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi : la signature numérique de son doppelganger apparaissait immanquablement lorsqu'il inspectait le code source de l'élément.

Hans avait pris un appartement de son côté lorsque ses revenus le lui avaient permis et ne donnait signe de vie que rarement à son créateur, acceptant de bonne grâce de tourner les extraits de vidéo dont l'autre avait besoin.

Lorsque l'ordinateur de Thomas s'alluma en pleine nuit et que son écran se trouva noyé sous les pop-up, le créateur des VoxMakers s'habilla rapidement, attrapa les clefs de sa voiture et pris la route pour l'appartement de l'Allemand. Une fois sur place, il tambourina à la porte. De l'autre côté du panneau, du bruit commença à se faire entendre, Cyrix attendit donc patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Au bout de quelques minutes, une clef tourna dans la serrure, la poignée s'abaissa et la porte pivota.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit strudel ? Pourquoi essayes-tu de défoncer ma porte en pleine nuit ?'' S'étonna le germain

''Bah je ne sais pas et toi pourquoi tu me spam ? Pourquoi tu m'empêches de dormir en prenant le contrôle de mon ordinateur à distance ?''

L'incompréhension sur le visage de son double fit douter le fondateur des VoxMakers du bien fondé de ses accusations. Pourtant c'était bien sa signature qui apparaissait à chaque fois.

''Tu es toujours sur PC fixe Thomas ?''

''À toi de me le dire.'' Gronda l'autre, visiblement énervé et épuisé.

''Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Tu es borné petit strudel. Emmène-moi voir ça.''

Cyrix fit la route en sens inverse accompagné de son double. Le chemin n'était pas long, à peine un quart d'heure, mais ils restèrent silencieux, la fatigue faisant peiner le conducteur dont les yeux ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : se fermer.

''Je peux conduire si tu veux ?''

''Tu peux aussi arrêter de t'amuser avec mon ordinateur, ce qui m'éviterai d'avoir à prendre la route en pleine nuit afin de venir te chercher pour que tu répares tes conneries. Je reviens de convention ! Je suis épuisé !''

Hans préféra ne rien répondre, lorsque son créateur commençait à hausser la voix il valait mieux se taire. Cyrix était habituellement d'un caractère doux et calme, bien qu'énergique, mais lorsqu'il était fatigué il s'énervait assez vite.

Ils arrivèrent chez Thomas qui déverrouilla sa porte. Hans s'installa aussitôt à l'ordinateur : il se mit à ouvrir tout un tas de dossiers, à faire diverses recherches sur internet et à taper des lignes de code complexes pendant que Cyrix s'asseyait sur un fauteuil à côté de lui en gratouillant les oreilles d'Oscar le chien.

Après plus d'une heure de travail intensif, précis et complexe, l'allemand proposa à son créateur de retourner se coucher : Il approchait du but, la solution était claire, mais il en avait encore pour au moins deux heures de travail. La fatigue avait eu raison de sa colère, Cyrix accepta d'aller s'allonger un peu. Il ne rejoignit cependant pas sa chambre, préférant s'installer sur le canapé juste derrière le bureau afin de tenir compagnie au veilleur. Il s'endormit rapidement, se laissant bercer par le bruit rapide et régulier des touches du clavier et étant terrassé par la fatigue du retour de convention.

Hans avait très vite compris ce qui n'allait pas sur l'ordinateur de Thomas. Il avait installé un petit virus qu'il avait rendu indétectable juste avant son déménagement, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que son virus allait se loger dans un dossier où d'autres virus allaient fusionner avec, créant un virus plus puissant. Au lieu d'ouvrir un ou deux pop-up de temps en temps, il était devenu complètement fou et en ouvrait plusieurs dizaines, allant jusqu'à rallumer l'ordinateur en pleine nuit pour poursuivre ce pour quoi il avait été créé. Il avait juste demandé un peu d'aide à quelques amis plus doués que lui en programmation afin de détruire au mieux le virus, de nettoyer ses traces et de renforcer les anti-virus installés par le propriétaire du matériel informatique.

Par pure bonne conscience, il lança un scan complet du pc et commença la longue attente que nécessitait la recherche. Il se tourna vers le canapé où dormait Cyrix depuis longtemps. Il se leva et s'approcha du dormeur. Il s'accroupit juste devant et attrapa délicatement les lunettes de soleil que l'un comme l'autre ne quittaient que rarement, les lui retirant en douceur pour les déposer sur le bureau. Le Youtuber dormait paisiblement, Oscar serré dans ses bras. L'allemand parti dans la chambre chercher une couverture dont il recouvrit son créateur. Il s'installa à nouveau au bureau et l'observa : parfois il remuait un peu, parfois il murmurait des choses qu'Hans ne comprenait pas.

L'ordinateur émit un petit bruit et le ventilateur se mit à carburer quelques secondes avant de se calmer, replongeant la pièce dans le silence. Le scan était parfait, il n'y avait plus aucun virus, pas même le sien. Il ferma toutes les pages internet qu'il avait ouvertes sans oublier de se déconnecter dès que nécessaire, appliqua un dernier CCleaner pour effacer l'historique une dernière fois et éteint le PC qui ne se rallumerait plus de manière inattendue afin de lui vendre n'importe quel produit ou de lui faire la promotion de n'importe quel site de satisfaction érotique et sexuelle numérique et solitaire.

Il n'aurait plus besoin de venir passer des nuits à veiller le sommeil de son créateur en cherchant une solution à un encombrant problème informatique.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Cyrix. Hans prit un crayon et une feuille sur laquelle il rédigea un mot avant de partir. Il laissa le papier sur le bureau, à côté des lunettes de soleil, et parti pour une longue marche solitaire dans la nuit et le froid sur une vingtaine de kilomètres. Lorsque le jour se leva, sa lumière passant par un volet mal fermé réveilla Thomas. Il se redressa en position assise, écartant la couverture qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir prise et posant délicatement Oscar sur la chaise de bureau inoccupée. La lumière était étrangement plus forte que d'habitude, c'est alors qu'il avisa ses lunettes sur le bureau. Tout de suite plus à l'aise, il remarqua enfin la feuille qu'il lut avec attention

''Thomas, petit strudel,

J'ai pris soin de ton ordinateur, il ne devrait plus te poser de problèmes. Je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen pour que tu penses à moi. Je rentre à pieds, ça va aller j'ai hérité de ton merveilleux cardio.

À bientôt pour la prochaine vidéo où tu auras besoin de moi.

Hans''

Cyrix posa la feuille. Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'Allemand d'être aussi soucieux du bien-être de son créateur et moins encore de réclamer de l'attention de sa part. Il regarda son ordinateur affectueusement : au moins maintenant il serait tranquille.

''Oh le con !''

Thomas s'empara d'un trousseau de clefs qui trainait au sol : les clefs de l'appartement de son double. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, il bondit dans sa voiture et parti à la recherche de son doppelganger.

Lorsqu'il le retrouva, il avait fait un peu moins d'un tiers de la route. Si la météo de la veille avait été clémente, celle du jour laissait drôlement à désirer : la pluie tombait, drue et froide. Hans marchait sur le bord de la route, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches et de l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux sur ses lunettes et sur son pull.

Cyrix le dépassa et gara la voiture. L'allemand regarda le véhicule, puis son conducteur qui lui fit signe d'entrer et sans hésiter il se mit à l'abri du déluge qui s'abattait à l'extérieur. Le Youtuber ne redémarra pas tout de suite, les mains agrippées à son volant, le regard fixé droit devant lui, il prit la parole visiblement énervé.

''Ça fait combien de temps que tu es la dessous ?''

''Je ne sais pas… une heure, une heure et demie. L'eau ne me fait pas peur petit strudel.''

''Ah non ? Et la maladie ? Tu y as pensé ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé partir quand tu as voulu prendre un appartement, tu n'es qu'un gamin irresponsable.''

Hans ne répondit pas. L'inquiétude de son créateur à son égard lui faisait plaisir, mais il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence ici. Il lui avait pourtant bien écrit qu'il était capable de rentrer seul.

Cyrix engagea de nouveau la voiture sur le bitume, avançant à vitesse réduite, transformant sa ''mission de récupération'' en une agréable balade. Le conducteur plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit le trousseau oublié qu'il jeta sur les genoux de son comparse.

''Tu avais laissé ça à l'appartement. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais en avoir besoin.''

L'allemand récupéra ses clefs en murmurant un bref merci. Il regardait la danse des balais d'essuie-glaces qui chassaient la pluie qui ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter. Le chauffage dans l'habitacle de l'automobile lui permettait de ne pas grelotter, il détestait se sentir dégoulinant, surtout lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se changer.

Hans aurait tout donné pour des vêtements secs.

''Tiens le coup, on arrive dans 5 minutes.''

Thomas arborait un sourire en coin qui signifiait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'était en train de penser sa personnalité. Ils partageaient un lien spécial, une sorte de connexion grâce à leur statut de créateur/créé et seul Cyrix semblait capable de s'en servir jusqu'à maintenant. Ils ignoraient comment cette connexion allait évoluer, elle semblait faiblir depuis qu'Hans était partit de son côté.

Le Youtuber se gara devant l'immeuble de son double, ils durent courir un peu pour se réfugier dans le hall à l'abri du déluge. D'un pas pressé, l'allemand prit la tête de la marche pour grimper les 3 escaliers qui menaient à son pallier. Il déverrouilla hâtivement sa porte et partit mettre des vêtements secs sans un mot pendant que Thomas s'asseyait tranquillement sur le canapé.

''Tu es resté jusqu'à quelle heure ?'' Demanda-t-il depuis le salon à l'attention de la personne dans la pièce attenante.

''Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention…'' dit-il en le rejoignant, vêtu exactement de la même manière.

Cyrix lui jeta un regard circonspect.

''Ne me regarde pas comme ça, abruti de petit strudel ! Tu sais bien que j'ai cette tenue un nombre incalculable de fois dans mon armoire !'' Se vexa-t-il

Le Youtuber profita de sa journée pour rester avec son double à discuter et jouer un peu. Ils se redécouvraient et ce n'était pas désagréable.

Thomas était rentré chez lui un peu à contre cœur ce soir-là mais il avait vite repris ses habitudes, l'absence de Hans étant son quotidien depuis longtemps maintenant.

Trois jours après cette mésaventure, le créateur des VoxMakers avait complètement oublié cette histoire, reléguant Hans au second plan, comme avant. Il préparait une vidéo qu'il comptait tourner dans la journée, peut-être demanderait-il un caméo de Mad-Dog ? À moins que l'Ermite ne soit disponible… C'est au milieu de ces réflexions que Cyrix fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il venait de recevoir un message dont l'expéditeur n'était autre que l'allemand. C'était très rare qu'ils se contactent aussi souvent en si peu de temps et plus rare encore qu'Hans Lallemant lui-même choisisse volontairement d'être celui qui enverrait le premier message. Ça devait être important.

Message de : Hans L.  
Reçu à : 11H04

''J'ai besoin de ton aide petit strudel, le verrückt que je suis est tombé malade. Je ne suis plus capable de grand-chose. Pourrais-tu passer chez moi s'il te plait ?''

Cyrix se facepalma en murmurant qu'il aurait pu le parier, rédigea rapidement une réponse affirmative et, une fois encore, prit la route à destination de l'appartement de son double. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui demande de prendre un appart' plus proche du sien, ces trajets finissaient par lui couter cher en carburant. Fallait-il s'attendre à quelque chose en particulier ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu malade. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la boite aux lettres sur laquelle figurait ''H. Lallemant'', à l'intérieur se trouvait approximativement 2 jours de courrier. Le Youtuber grimpa les escaliers, le cœur tambourinant, craignant pour l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son double. Prenant quelques instants devant la porte pour se calmer et ne pas avoir l'air en panique, Thomas frappa 2 coups et entra sans attendre.

C'est dans la chambre qu'il le trouva, Hans était allongé dans son lit, encore plus pâle que d'habitude et visiblement terrassé par la fièvre. Torse nu, les yeux mi-clos derrière ses lunettes et la respiration difficile, le malade semblait très faible.

''Ça fait combien de temps que tu es comme ça ? Tu as vu un médecin ?!'' S'inquiéta Thomas

''Moins fort s'il te plait… Ça a commencé le lendemain de ton départ, s'est empiré hier et maintenant c'est comme ça…'' sa voix, habituellement tonique était maintenant trainante ''Et tu sais bien que je ne peux pas voir de médecin, il faudrait pour cela que j'existe aux yeux du monde… Je ne suis que ta personnalité petit strudel, c'est déjà exceptionnel que j'ai pu obtenir cet appartement.''

Parler semblait le fatiguer encore plus, il fallait que Cyrix prenne une décision : il ne pouvait pas l'emmener chez le médecin, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état mais il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre ici jusqu'à ce que l'allemand se rétablisse. Sa seule solution était de l'emmener chez lui et de veiller au mieux sur sa santé.

''Ok, aller on bouge. Tu viens à la maison, je vais faire ce que je peux pour te soigner.''

Hans lui jeta un regard résigné. Il était celui au fort caractère, celui qui trompait et arnaquait tout le monde et voilà qu'il devenait la personne dont il fallait prendre soin.

''Ne te sens pas obligé…'' murmura-t-il

''Arrêtes de dire des conneries, aller lèves-toi !''

Le Youtuber aida son doppelganger à se lever et le soutint jusqu'à sa voiture où il l'installa sur le siège passager. Il retourna rapidement dans l'appartement pour lui prendre des vêtements et fermer la porte à clef avant de reprendre son volant et de ramener le malade chez lui.

''Tu prendras mon lit jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez en forme pour retourner chez toi.''

''Et toi ?''

''Je dors souvent dans mon canapé, t'occupes pas de moi.''

Doucement, Thomas aida sa personnalité à s'étendre dans le lit. Pendant le transport il avait entendu l'estomac de l'allemand gronder à plusieurs reprises, il le laissa donc se reposer et partit à la cuisine en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire manger. Cyrix commença par inspecter le contenu de son frigo, le problème était qu'il devait sortir le jour même pour faire des courses et que l'appel au secours d'Hans l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il lui restait donc un hachis Carrefour Discount, quelques yaourts à la noix de coco laissés par l'Ermite, des pâtes dans une boite en plastique, quelques aubergines laissées par Neku qui en avait eu beaucoup trop pendant les conventions et des abricots pelés offerts par 123Lunatic. De désespoir, il ouvrit un placard dans lequel se trouvaient deux boites : des cookies Dr Oetker et une soupe en sachet achetée le mois précédant lorsque lui-même était tombé malade. Ça ferait l'affaire même si faire une soupe à quelqu'un de malade était extrêmement cliché. Il prépara rapidement la mixture qu'il déversa dans un bol et se hâta de l'apporter à son double.

Hans bût difficilement le liquide pâteux au goût de poireau, de céleri et de tomate sous l'œil inquiet de son créateur.

''Je t'avais prévenu, tu ne pourras pas dire le contraire…''

L'autre ne répondit pas, commençant à s'endormir.

''Je repasserais dans une heure, reposes-toi''

Thomas quitta la chambre pour retourner à son ordinateur. Il chercha sur internet ce que pourrait avoir attrapé son allemand favori mais il ne trouva rien de convainquant. Rien n'avait vraiment de rapport avec les symptômes qu'Hans avait et lorsqu'il faisait une recherche à partir des symptômes il tombait à coup sûr sur des pages Doctissimo qui lui diagnostiquaient un cancer du sein ou du col de l'utérus. Même s'il ne trouvait pas ces maladies franchement risibles, un sourire de moquerie se dessinait sur son visage chaque fois qu'il pensait à la probabilité que son double puisse avoir ce genre de maladie.

Ses recherches ne menèrent à aucune réponse, il abandonna au bout d'une demi-heure au profit de la préparation de sa vidéo dont il avait remis le tournage à un jour plus propice.

L'heure tourna, Hans dormait plutôt paisiblement. Thomas le réveilla le soir pour qu'il mange et resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, se mettant en retard pour son live du soir. Il ferma soigneusement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas déranger le malade dans son sommeil visiblement nécessaire. Cyrix lança la conversation Skype avec Mad-Dog, son équipier du soir pour son CyrixPlays sur Undertale et lui expliqua la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de lancer le live.

Après 3 heures de parlementassions avec des monstres, de puzzles à difficulté 7 ans et plus et d'une longue marche à travers différents paysages tout en supportant 2 squelettes au comportement douteux, les deux VoxMakers prirent quelques minutes pour regarder quelques tweets drôles avant de saluer leur audience et de couper le live.

''Bon c'était sympa Mad mais je vais y aller moi !'' Remercia le fondateur des Vox

''Attends deux minutes s'il te plait ! Je peux te parler ?''

''Oui, pas de problème, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''Écoute, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais si tu ne trouves pas ce que peut avoir Hans sur Internet c'est peut-être parce qu'il est le premier à l'avoir ?''

Il y eut un silence.

''Expliques-toi ?'' Demanda la voix inquiète de Thomas

''Je pense à quelque chose de spécifique aux personnalités qui ont pris corps. Tu devrais te renseigner auprès de quelqu'un d'autre qui connait ta situation.''

''Tu penses à Mathieu Sommet ?''

''Ou Kriss de Minute Papillon oui. Ils auront peut-être des réponses. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.''

''Je ferais ça demain… Merci Mad.''

''Bonne nuit Thomas.''

''Bonne nuit.''

Cyrix éteignit son ordinateur. Mad-Dog avait raison, il devait tenter de questionner les autres détenteurs de personnalités multiples ayant pris corps. Il se faufila dans sa chambre pour récupérer une couverture et vérifier que l'allemand dormait bien. Le convalescent semblait toujours bouillant de fièvre, le veilleur posa une main sur son front pour voir ses doutes se confirmer : ça n'allait vraiment pas mieux. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup. Il sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, l'inquiétude lui serrant le cœur.

Il s'installa dans ses couvertures en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir entrer en contact avec les autres youtubers. Le sommeil le rattrapa vite après cette nouvelle journée étrange et il s'y abandonna sans hésiter, espérant un lendemain meilleur. Mais le repos fut de courte durée. Au cœur de la nuit, Thomas s'éveilla, alerté par des bruits provenant de la chambre. Il se leva et parti voir la raison de toute cette agitation. Hans semblait avoir du mal à respirer, plus qu'avant, et malgré la couverture il grelottait de froid. Lorsque Cyrix posa sa main sur le front du malade pour contrôler sa température il sembla s'apaiser : sa respiration se fit plus régulière et ses tremblements furent moins violents. Cependant, les symptômes reprirent de plus belle lorsque Thomas fit mine de s'éloigner.

Un lien s'établit dans la tête du VoxMakers.

''Je serais toi, j'éviterais d'être contagieux… Vraiment.''

Précautionneusement, il s'installa dans le lit, passant ses bras autours du torse de l'allemand qui s'apaisa et sembla même se pelotonner contre son double. Thomas rit doucement en imaginant ce que pourraient dire les autres en le voyant dans cette situation mais la fatigue le rattrapa très vite à nouveau. Inquiet pour la santé d'Hans et pour le défi qui l'attendait, il sentait qu'une nuit de cauchemars se profilait. Prendre contact avec des Youtubers célèbres n'était pas la chose la plus simple à faire. Il resserra doucement son étreinte sur son double et se laissa aller à un sommeil agité.

À son réveil, Thomas était seul. Paniqué, il sorti du lit en vitesse et se précipita dans la pièce attenante. Hans y était, installé à l'ordinateur et visiblement en bien meilleure forme que la veille. L'allemand se retourna en entendant son créateur surgir dans la pièce.

''Tu sembles inquiet petit strudel.'' Lança-t-il devant l'expression de Cyrix

''Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Hier je devais presque te porter pour que tu marches, tu étais bouillant de fièvre et là tu es tranquillement installé au pc !''

Hans ne savait pas quoi répondre, il préféra changer de sujet.

''J'ai réussi à avoir les numéros de téléphone des 2 Youtubers que t'as recommandé Mad-Dog grâce à quelques contactes à moi sur le DeepWeb.''

''Comment tu sais que j'ai besoin de ces numéros ?''

''Il m'a suffi d'ouvrir ta conversation avec Mad sur Skype, c'était écrit noir sur blanc…''

''Tu as fouillé mes conversations Skype ?!''

''Seulement celle avec Julien !'' Se défendit Hans contre l'agression soudaine

Thomas s'était emporté dès que son double avait évoqué ses conversations Skype. Mad-Dog était son confident et ce qu'ils se disaient était généralement lié à la vie sentimentale chaotique du fondateur des VoxMakers : Il avait d'abord eu une longue relation avec une amie d'enfance qui l'avait quitté lorsque les VoxMakers avaient commencé à partir régulièrement en conventions pendant plusieurs jours. Jalouse de la place privilégiée qu'il donnait au groupe, elle avait fait ses valises. Ensuite il avait eu quelques histoires au sérieux discutable. Généralement, les demoiselles s'intéressaient à l'argent qu'elles croyaient en sa possession grâce à ses vidéos Youtube et elles partaient soit lorsqu'elles réalisaient leur erreur, soit lorsqu'il prenait le risque de leur présenter Hans Lallemant. Les personnalités multiples n'étaient pas très bien vues, le monde n'était pas encore prêt à les accepter malgré leur popularité sur les réseaux. Mais surtout Cyrix s'était beaucoup confié à Mad-Dog lorsqu'il était progressivement tombé amoureux de Hans et ça, il ne pouvait pas permettre que son double l'apprenne, il était déjà assez distant comme ça.

''Je laisse les numéros sur ton écran, je vais rentrer chez moi… Je t'ai assez ennuyé comme ça.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ?'' Demanda Cyrix d'un ton monocorde

''Je te demande pardon ?''

''La conversation Skype. Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ?''

''Juste votre discussion d'hier soir. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais tardé à te coucher après le live.''

Le VoxMakers ignorait s'il devait être déçu ou soulagé. D'un sens, il avait espéré que son double soit tombé au courant de ses sentiments : même s'il ne les partageait pas au moins lui aurait été libéré d'un poids…

''Et tu es satisfait ? La réponse te suffit ou peut-être que tu veux voir la rediffusion du live ? Pour être sûr que je n'ai pas dit au monde entier que tu es chez moi ? Ou alors tu veux mon portable ? Peut-être qu'il y a des infos intéressantes sur ma vie dedans ? T'en penses quoi ?''

Hans avait conscience d'avoir encore fait un faux pas. Mais il était tellement curieux…

''Thomas…''

''Hans. Je t'ai créé. Je t'ai laissé partir quand tu en as eu envie. J'ai laissé passer certains de tes caprices. C'est moi qui me suis arrangé pour que tu puisses l'avoir cet appartement tu vois ? Tu es tombé malade à cause d'on ne sait même pas vraiment quoi. J'ai cru te sentir mourir cette nuit. Et ce matin… tu fais ton Hans.''

''Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas de problèmes, je-''

''Et me poser la question ?!'' Coupa Thomas ''me demander ? Ne pas me faire une frayeur à disparaitre pendant que je dors, à te lever comme si tout allait bien alors que le veille tu ouvrais à peine les yeux ?! J'ai cru-''

''Thomas…''

''J'ai cru que t'avais disparu bordel ! Que t'étais parti pour de bon ! On sait pas si ça peut mourir une personnalité, merde ! On sait pas ce que tu vas devenir !''

L'allemand se tasse contre le bureau. Il faisait pâle figure à côté de ce Cyrix hors de lui. Ce ton de reproche sonnait aussi comme une détresse : il avait eu peur de le perdre. De l'avoir perdu. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

''Merci.'' Lança simplement Hans lorsque son créateur eu fini de hurler

''Quoi ?''

Cyrix était désarçonné par cette réponse aussi simple et courte que totalement hors sujet

''Merci. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi et d'avoir réglé mes problèmes de paperasse pour l'appart'. Et merci pour cette nuit.''

Le Youtuber rougit

''Je n'aurais pas fait ça pour n'importe qui.''

''Je le sais petit strudel.''

L'ambiance du lieu s'apaisa. Hans demanda à être ramené chez lui, Cyrix accepta puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il le garderait jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux mais il insista tout de même pour contacter les youtubers. Hans négocia, Cyrix accepta de ne les appeler qu'après l'avoir ramené.

Ils partagèrent un petit dej' copieux de croissants, café et fruits avant de monter en voiture.

Le silence de la route fut brisé par le conducteur.

''Tu devrais t'installer plus près de chez moi je trouve. Je veux dire, regarde : On a eu combien de difficultés à cause de ça ces derniers jours ?''

Hans ne répondit pas vraiment, haussant juste vaguement les épaules. Il semblait ailleurs depuis leur accrochage du matin.

Thomas n'insista pas, il savait que tout comme lui, l'allemand ne parlerait pas s'il avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Heureusement, le trajet prit fin assez rapidement.

Les deux hommes descendirent de voiture, Thomas ayant insisté pour raccompagner son double jusque chez lui. Ils montèrent les escaliers habituels et Hans déverrouilla sa porte. Il laissa les clefs dans la serrure et se tourna vers son créateur.

''Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as encore besoin de moi et de préférence avant de te retrouver dans le même état que l'autre jour.''

Il lui tendit la main pour lui dire au revoir, Hans l'attrapa mais ne la serra pas.

''Tu sais, je pense que tu as raison : je devrais m'installer plus près de chez toi.''

Thomas acquiesça, heureux que l'autre considère sa parole.

''Je pourrais même m'installer… chez toi.''

Le fondateur des VoxMakers prit un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ce qui venait d'être dit.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas franchement le temps d'y réfléchir, Hans l'attira contre lui en se servant de la main qu'il avait dans la sienne et le réceptionna tendrement dans ses bras. Thomas se dégagea doucement mais pas entièrement de l'étreinte.

''A quoi tu joues là ?'' Demanda-t-il à son double

''Je… je ne sais pas. A rien. J'essaie de comprendre.''

''De comprendre. Oui. Quoi ?''

''Ce qu'on ressent.''

Cette tournure de phrase était étrange. C'était comme s'il prétendait qu'il ressentait quelque chose parce que son créateur la ressentait aussi.

''Pour comprendre parfois il faut chercher. Tâtonner.'' Murmura Cyrix à l'oreille d'Hans

L'allemand se recula un peu.

Juste un peu.

Suffisamment pour que la peau de leur joue glisse sur celle de leur jumelle jusqu'à faire se croiser leurs lèvres dans un baiser très léger qui ne dura que quelques instant. Des très brefs instants.

Qui aillaient être amenés à se répéter.

Cyrix échangea un regard avec son doppelganger.

''Chez moi c'est suffisamment proche pour éviter d'avoir à te courir après encore une fois non ?''

''Je pense que ça devrait suffire.''


End file.
